Serenata Intimidatoria
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Inuyasha le lleva una serenata un tanto... 'especial' a Kagome y se lleva una sorpresita.


**Inuyasha no me pertenece y la canción aquí expuesta pertenece al fantástico grupo Les Luthiers, dense un tiempo y exploren más del maravilloso repertorio de éstos chicos, :), si es que no los conocen ya, claro xD**

_**Serenata Intimidatoria**_

Inuyasha se veía colorado por el enfado, en su mano traía un papel arrugado, seguramente víctima de su enfado. Detrás de él venía Miroku, Kouga y Kohaku con instrumentos musicales, los necesarios y justos para una linda serenata. Venían discutiendo voz alta.

El peliplata parecía ir a paso de trote por las ya oscuras calles donde se había mudado la muchacha que le atraía y por la que tenía tanto enfado. La susodicha era una alegre y enérgica señorita de ojos color whiskey, de mirada _embriagadora_, de cabello negro y silueta delicada. Ah, su sonrisa era tan linda que ningún hombre podía negar lo atrayente que era.

La duda entonces recaía, ¿cómo era posible que, siendo una muchacha tan excepcional, Inuyasha estuviera tan enojado? Oh, eso se desvelaría pronto.

-¡No, no, no, no, Miroku, no, no! Todo tiene su límite mi viejo, no, escúchame, pero ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Pero que se creyó esta chica? Una vez, dos veces, tres veces, pero todo tiene su límite. –Jadeó sobresaltado con el seño fruncido una vez que llegó al moderno balcón blanco de su pelinegra.

-Tranquilízate, tienes que tratarla con dulzura. –Dijo Kohaku poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Kouga y Miroku asintieron en aceptación a su comentario.

-¡No, no, no, ahora, ahora va a saber quién es un hombre de verdad! –Exclamó apasionadamente mientras los demás se acomodaban.

-¿Por qué, quién mas viene? –Preguntó alzando la mirada y en tono burlón, Kouga. Miroku y Kohaku reprimieron una sonrisita e Inuyasha le ignoró.

-Inuyasha, ¿le vas a cantar una serenata? –Sonrió Kohaku.

-Sí.

-Serénate. –Concluyó sin perder la sonrisa.

-Lo voy a intentar. –Suspiró, carraspeó y comenzó a recitar lo que había escrito en el papel (víctima de hace un momento) arrugado. Se aseguró de poner el volumen suficiente cómo para que hasta los vecinos de cuatro cuadras a la redonda lo escucharan – ¡Kagome! No juegues con mi paciencia, detén tanto tonto intento, detente, tenme contento o atente a las consecuencias. Mantente atenta y solícita, mientras tanto, anda intentes, no me tientes a que atente contra tu integridad física. ¡Música maestro! –Los chicos empezaron a tocar e Inuyasha comenzó a sonar las maracas. Tomando aire comenzó a cantar –Me rechazas con gesto adusto, estás disgustada quizás, con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir junto a mí… ¡A disgusto! –Miró amenazador al balcón aún vacío de la morena. –No pretendo en absoluto, ya que estás tan indecisa, que respondas muy deprisa: ¡Dispones de medio minuto! –Vociferó roncamente.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y cambiaron la canción inmediatamente a una más suave. –Él la ama cual brisa fresca, la ama con tierno y dulce querer. –Cantaron juntos con la esperanza de recuperar el sentido de la serenata.

-Y yo cuando amo a una mujer… ¡Me gusta que me obedezca! –Continuó rápido y entre sílabo. Miroku vio que debía interceder.

-¡No! Tranquilízate, dale tiempo. –Pidió animosamente.

Respiró profundo. –Está bien, lo voy a intentar, lo voy a intentar. ¡Música, maestro! –Retomó él el ritmo de su maraca y continuó. –Me dices que no me quieres, que espere hasta no sé cuando, yo si te sigo implorando, ¡¿Pero quién… te crees que eres? –Los chicos alzaron las manos y lo intentaron detener al ver que iba a intentar trepar la pared. – ¡Es que la voy a moler a palos!

-Inuyasha, ven para acá, ven para acá. –Jalaron entre todos y lo pusieron a una distancia prudente.

Él continuó cómo si nada. –Baja, no digas que no, baja y apaga este fuego, baja, baja te lo ruego… ¡O bajas tú o subo yo! –Volvió con el tono amenazador.

-¿Pero cómo vas a subir? ¿Cómo vas a subir? –Soltó incrédulo Miroku, volteó hacia los otros y con un gesto comenzaron de nuevo juntos.

-Fue un enfado, involuntario, pero no volverá a suceder…

-Es una infamia pegarle a una mujer. –Interrumpió. – ¡Salvo que sea necesario!

-¡¿Pero cómo va a ser necesario, no…?

-¡Música, maestro! –Resignados, los chicos retomaron la canción inicial. –Cuando en mi mente se agolpe, cual tropel la poesía, lograré que seas mía, ¡verso a verso… golpe a golpe! –Dio un toque más drástico cuando en un arranque golpeó al viento. De nuevo, se vieron escandalizados los chicos. –Entrégame tu corazón, entrégate amado baluarte, pues al fin vas a entregarte… ¡Tenemos rodeado el balcón!

-¡No, no! No tenemos rodeado el balcón, no hemos rodeado ningún balcón… -Casi gritó Kohaku.

Por fin se abrieron las puertas del balcón y por él se asomó enfundada en una bata de seda blanca, la susodicha muchacha.

-¿Inuyasha? –Parpadeó confundida. –Me soy curiosa, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sonrió al ver a los otros. – ¡Hola, chicos! Hace tiempo no les veía, Kouga ¿cómo está Ayame? Miroku, ¿Qué tal Sango? –Inuyasha gruñó al ver las atenciones de la morena por los otros.

-¡Responde Kagome! –Exigió su respuesta, la muchacha arqueó la ceja y se sonrojó.

-Chicos, no han escogido peor noche para esta… uhm… _linda_ serenata. –Musitó apenada. –Verán es que, no estoy sola, estoy con… -Por detrás de ella, salió la imponente figura de Sesshomaru que iba sin camisa.

-Está conmigo. –Concluyó la frase de la morena, abrazándola por la cintura y besándole después el cuello con pasión. A Kagome se le escapó una risita apenada.

La cara de Inuyasha era un poema. Miroku suspiró y comenzó a jalar al petrificado chico mientras Kouga y Kohaku comenzaban a recoger. –Lamentamos las molestias. –Sonrió apenado el hermano de Sango. Kagome los despidió con la mano y una sonrisa avergonzada. Antes de perderse por la calle, se volteó y gritó a viva voz. – ¡Felicidades, señorita Kagome!

-Sesshomaru, eres malo. –Se volteó para quedar de frente, y besarlo en los labios. Él en respuesta sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pero alégrate, ya sabe de lo nuestro. –Susurró roncamente mientras le acariciaba los brazos.

-Lo haz avergonzado. Bien pudiste evitar que hiciera ese espectáculo desde un inicio. –Él negó y la volvió a besar para callarla. Ella simplemente se aferró a sus hombros.

-Nos acabamos de reconciliar, no es que me muera de ganas de hablar de mi estúpido hermano. –Mordisqueó su cuello sacándole un jadeo entrecortado a la mujer entre sus brazos. –Teníamos cosas más interesantes de hacer antes de que viniera, ese estúpido. –La cargó entre sus brazos para meterla de nuevo, escuchando la risa fresca de **su** Kagome.

¿Fin?

* * *

><p><strong>N.d.A: <strong>Sí, sé que me he desaparecido largo tiempo, pero les traigo este _intento de humor_ para ver si les consigo sacar una sonrisa. Lo he hecho en cerca de una hora y media, en un arrebato generado por altas dosis de _**Les Luthiers**_. ¡Amo esos **maestros**! Así que no les extrañe que de repente salga con otra pequeña historia inspirada en estos grandes señores de la comedia musical y son fantásticas obras de Johan Sebastián Mastropiero. Jaja tenía que decirlo.

Espero les guste. :)

Con cariño: **Angel2012Negro**


End file.
